


Happy (Late) Birthday, Short Stack and Ice Daddy

by makinghistory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Viktor and Levi, M/M, Marriage Proposal, this is sooo late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: Today is the Short Stack and Ice Daddy birthday.=======I'm too lazy to write a summary, I'll write one late. Sorry for the late fic, I've been busy. But Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Levi and Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'll fix them asap.

Levi stirs awake patting Eren's side of the bed. It's cold. Levi frowns at Eren's cold spot on the bed, he rubs his eyes and reach for his phone. When his vision clears up, he checks his phone. Today is Christmas. Levi almost forgot. Which means today is also his birthday. Levi groans as he goes through his happy birthday messages, it's not a big deal at all.

"Tch," Levi says as he goes through Hanji's emoji texts.

He is too distracted by the yellow smiling faces to notice Eren's presence. Levi looks up from his phone to see the bright eyed boy smiling, and carrying a tray of Levi's favorite food.

"Merry Christmas and happy birthday, I hope your day is as special as you are." Levi smiles and rolls his eyes. Eren hands him the tray and sit next to him. Levi sees all of his favorite breakfast food. French toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, fresh strawberries, and his favorite tea.

"You are so cheesy," Eren laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek. Levi thanks Eren multiple times before eating, then is constantly complimenting his cooking. Eren's face is flushed from all of Levi's sweet praises.

"Thank you, Eren." Levi says as he peck Eren's lips.

"Anything for you babe, I love you." Before Levi could get up to get rid of his tray, Eren is taking it from his hands. Along with his used napkins.

"Just relax, babe. I got it. Go get in the shower, I'll join you in a few minutes." Eren winks, before walking out their bedroom.

Levi stretches his limbs before getting up and walk into the bathroom. He turns on the shower and undresses. He sighs from the warmth of the water, and let it run down his bare body. Trost is always cold this time of the year, so it's nice to feel some warmth. He hums a song to himself, that his mother would sing to him for his birthday. A feeling of nostalgia hits him, when he remembers Farlan and Isabel singing it to him after his mother's funeral. Levi jumps when he feels arms wrap around his waist, but quickly relaxes when he realizes it's Eren. He leans back into the touch and tilt his head to look up at him. Eren smiles down at him.

"Are you excited for today?" Eren asks, before turning around and grabbing the shampoo.

"No, not really." Levi replies, grabbing the bar of soap.

"Why not? It's your birthday and Christmas! Double the gifts." Eren exclaims.

"I'm getting old and I hate getting so many presents. It's unnecessary, you're just wasting your money on me. When you can be buying things for other people." Levi explains, it's not that he hates Christmas. He just hates his birthday. Everyone is always getting him presents, when they don't have too. They just find it mandatory, since it's Christmas and his birthday.

"You are not old, Levi. You're only twenty nine, you're still young." Eren says, as he washes Levi's hair.

"Next year, I'll be thirty. You're only twenty four, Eren." Levi deadpans.

"Yeah and? You're still pretty young. We're only a few years apart. You're acting like you're going from twenty eight to sixty." Eren chuckles.

"That's what it feels like," Levi groans.

Eren laughs and shakes his head, then carefully rinsing out Levi's hair. Eren taps Levi's shoulder, when he can open his eyes. He hands Levi his washcloth, before he starts washing himself.

"Also I love getting your presents, Levi. You spoil me 24/7, it's nice to spoil you every once in awhile."

"I don't spoil you, that much. Last year, you bought me a box set of books and super expensive clothes. And those were only my birthday presents, you got me way more Christmas presents."

"Yeah, but they were on sale. Anyways, just think of it as how much a person loves you. If they get you a bunch of gifts, it shows that they appreciate the love you give them, so they give it back. If you only get a few gifts, it still shows that they love you. Or if it's a super small gift, like an engagement ring, necklace, or song. They totally love you so much, Levi. That it's special between you and whoever got it or made it for you, Levi. Just know that you make people happy and feel loved, so they just return what you gave them."

Levi grips onto every word Eren said. The smile on his face has never been wider.

"Even when you act like the shittest person in the world," Eren jokes.

Levi smiles at Eren and gently punch his shoulder. Then he hugs him, the soap on their bodies mixing together.

"I still don't need all those presents, Eren."

"Oh yeah, and why not?"

"Because you're the present, that I could ever have."

"And you call me cheesy." Eren comments.

"Shut up, brat."

Levi and Eren rinse off, after that they get out the shower and dry. Levi is the first one to get dress, Wearing black jeans and a gray Christmas sweater; Eren got him. He puts on his shoes and coat too. Along with his hat.

"Levi, where are you going?" Eren asks, as Levi grabs his keys.

"Last minute Christmas shopping," is his only answer before he leaves.

\---

When Levi gets back his face is flustered and he looks nervous. Eren is sitting on the couch with his coat on scrolling through Instagram.

"Oh good, you're back. Let's get going." Levi looks very confused.

"I told you that, we are going over Hanji's for her Christmas party. Let's go."

"But I don't wanna go to Shitty Glasses' party," Levi complains.

"Please, you'll make me the happiest person alive."

"Fine," Levi mumbles.

=======

Eren leans against the window looking at the people passing by. As LEvi stops at a red light. Eren sees two men; one with gray and the other with black. Smiling widely at each other, the taller man with gray hair is looking at the black haired man like he won the lottery. Then Eren notices matching gold rings, as the gray haired man brings up the smaller man's hand to kiss it. The scene is too adorable. The lights shining over them as the taller man kisses the shorter man. That's when Eren also sees a brown poodle, standing on their hind legs against their owners.

"Too cute," Eren mutters.

======

Levi curses at the icy ground as he parks. When they get the out the car, Levi almost slips and fall.

"That's what you get for cursing at the ice." Levi glares at him, as he struggles to regain his balance. Eren helps him and gently glides him to Hanji's porch. Eren rings the doorbell and back away slightly.

"Really, Shitty Glasses." Levi says, as he sees the dancing snowman and santa. The door opens showing Hanji, they smile brightly. They're wearing a glowing Christmas sweater with antler headband.

"Everyone Levi and Eren are here!" The house is full of excited and happy voices Hanji invites them in, once there coats and shoes are situated, they go into the livingroom. Everyone is there. Erwin, Mike, Oluo, Petra, Marco, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Connie, and Sasha. Levi feels butterflies rises in his stomach.

"Happy Birthday, Levi." They all say in sync.

Eren giggled at Levi, as Levi tries to cover his flushing cheeks and the smile forming on his face. The living room is filled with Christmas lights, with a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Everyone is wearing a Christmas sweater, and some silly Christmas accessory.

"Now that they're here, can we open presents?" Sasha asks.

"No, we have games to play!" Hanji declares, everyone in the room sighs at them.

"Do we look like we're five?" Levi asks them.

"No, not at all! I just wanna play games, this is gonna be so much fun! Trust me." They leave the room, for a few moments, and come back with a gigantic bag.

"I have Twister, Cards Against Humanity, Never Have I Ever, Spin the Bottle, Would You Rather, and everyone's favorite...Mario Kart! The Birthday boy gets to pick one."

"Cards Against Humanity," Levi says nonchalantly.

"God, you are a horrible person." Erwin mutters.

"No, he's not. This game is great for us."

"Who wants to play something else?"

Petra, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, and Eren raises their hands.

"We'll play Mario Kart." Mikasa says, taking the game from Hanji's hands.

They all follow Mikasa to the basement, while the others stay in the living room. They play games for the next two hours, the others return from the basement and go to the living room. All they see is the others laughing and an embarrassed Erwin.

"I didn't want to say that, stop laughing at me, Levi." Levi just laughs harder covering his face.

"Alright guys, I'll set up the movie. You guys can start passing out presents. I'll be right back, I gotta get everyone's present."

I'm a few minutes, Hanji comes back with huge bags.

"Okay, since you and Levi have to leave early. You guys can open your presents first."

"Levi, why are we leaving early?" Eren asks, Levi smiles gently.

"No reason."

They're both handed three different wrapped presents. The rest of their presents are in a big bag, Hanji told them to open those three before they leave.

Eren opens his first and smiles.

"It's a camera!" Eren shows everyone his gift. He goes and hug Hanji, tightly.

"Thanks Hanj," Eren says.

Levi opens his next, he gets a Kindle Fire. He thanks Hanji, before gently putting it back in the box.

Eren and Levi open the next one together. Levi's eyes widen and Eren face is covered in blush. Hanji smiles evilly.

"Do you like it?" Levi clears his throat.

"They're fucking sex toys, Hanji. Did you seriously get a collar that says 'property of Levi'"

"They were on sale and you guys are the most boring couple. Everyone in here has at least one sex toy and you guys have none. So, I went crazy and bought you some. I hope you have fun with them! Play safely."

Levi face palms and Eren tries to hide his fully blushed face. They both pack up their gifts, before saying goodbye to their friends. They get in the car.

"We have one more stop to make," Levi murmurs. Eren doesn't ask where and just nods. He doesn't notice Levi thumbing something in his pocket.

=======

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Eren opens his eyes and gasp at the scenery. He remembers this place. This is where Levi took them for their first date. The trees are covered in snow. The hills are tucked in the white sheets and the benches are also covered. All those years ago, the place looks no different. The snow glistens in the cold night.

"L-Levi, I'm speechless." Eren breathes, a few tears slipping out his eyes. He turns back around to see Levi on one knee with a silver ring glistening in the moon like the snow. That's when Eren starts crying harder.

"Eren, you're the love of my life. I can't see myself living without you. Will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Eren nods and Levi smiles at his new fiancé. He stands up and slip the ring on Eren's left ring finger. Eren cries harder as Levi hugs him.

"I love you," Levi whispers.

"I-I love you, too."

Levi pulls back and presses a sweet and passionate filled kiss on Eren's lips. Eren feels something pawing his pants. Eren breaks the kiss in surprise to see a brown poodle looking at them. Eren wipes his tears away and crouches down in front of the dog.

"Hey buddy, where is your owner?"

Eren hears rushed footsteps coming towards him and Levi. He looks up to see the man with black hair and the man with gray hair. Both of them looks panicked.

"We're so sorry, if we interrupted anything. We saw you guys and our dog just started run into your direction." Eren stands back up and smile.

"It's okay, he's a cutie."

"See, Yuuri, I told you they wouldn't mind." The grey haired man says with a heavy Russian accent.

"He was getting proposed too, Viktor! And your dog just ruined it." Yuuri says a little to loudly. Viktor's eyes widen and he starts apologizing.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to ruin your big moment." He glares down at his dog, pointing a finger at him.

"You're a bad boy, Makkachin. You will not be getting your treat tonight." Makkachin whines at his owner, pawing at his legs.

"No, it's fine. I swear. Right, Levi?" Viktor and Yuuri look in Levi's direction. He nods, "it's okay." Both men let out a breath of relief, though guilt is still present in their eyes. That's when Eren realizes it.

"You are Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, I watched all of your skating routines! Congrats on the Grand Prix Final, by the way, Yuuri." Both men are surprised at Eren's outburst.

"It's nice to meet a fan. Would you like a picture or an autograph?" Viktor asks hopefully, obvious that he wants to make up for ruining Eren's proposal.

"Really, I don't wanna be a bother."

"Please!" Viktor and Yuuri yell at the same time.

"Okay…Levi wanna get in." Levi nods and comes close to Eren. Viktor takes the the selfie, since his arms are the longest. Eren takes a few single pictures with Viktor and Yuuri. Then Levi and Eren get a few pictures taken together.

"Thank you, we really appreciate it. Come on, Levi. I still have your birthday present waiting at home."

"Today is your birthday?" Viktor asks.

"Yeah, I'm turning 29. I'm getting old."

"Funny, today is my birthday as well. I'm turning 28."

"Enjoy it. Turning 29 is the worse. I'm one year closer to 30."

"Levi, you're not that old. 30 is still pretty young," Eren says.

"Yeah, but I feel old." Eren rolls his eyes.

"You always say that." Eren pulls Levi's arm, whining obnoxiously.

"Come on, Levi. It's getting late and I wanna cuddle. Bye guys, thank you again for the pictures."

"You're welcome, sorry again about Makkachin." Viktor replies, as Yuuri apologizes once again.

"Don't worry about it. He's a cutie! Hey, Levi. Can we get a puppy?"

"We'll see, Eren."

Both couples wave goodbye and wish each other a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this. Leave kudos and comments. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
